


"Doctor." "Doctor." Continued

by ChickSinger99



Series: "Doctor." "Doctor." [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickSinger99/pseuds/ChickSinger99
Summary: In the follow-up to "Doctor." "Doctor.", life goes on in the two earth dimensions. Dr. McCoy trying to make sense of his encounter with Namida and Dr. Strange, while she tries to decide what she wants and what she is going to do about it. Should she go back? Would he come to her earth? The possibilities are endless...





	1. Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> The officers of the Enterprise deal with the unprecedented circumstances surrounding the appearance of Doctor Stephen Strange and his disappearance with Namida.

Dr. McCoy stands there stunned, staring at the spot where you were seconds ago. Turning to the biobed it is obvious that there was someone in it recently. “Well, of course there was. Get a grip, man.”, he silently chastises himself. But he has no frame of reference for what just happened.

Shaking his head to clear it, he leaves the empty Sickbay and makes his way to your cabin. Half expecting you to be inside, he knocks. When there is no response he uses his medical override to let himself in. He has known which cabin was yours, but this is the first time he has been inside. It is small, but private, due to your contractor status.

He’s surprised to see no personal items. Most people bring at least a few things with them to remind them of home. Your closet and drawers contain only a few uniforms and some off-duty clothing, much of which he had seen you in already.

Moving into the bathroom he finds just the basic personal hygiene items he would have expected. Seeing a hairbrush he takes it, deciding that he will try to have your DNA sequenced. Maybe it will give him some clue as to who or what you really are.

Heading back out into the bedroom he notices the nightstand drawer. Opening it he finds your PADD. It is password protected, but maybe someone in Engineering can hack it. He leaves it in the drawer. The only other items in the drawer are a small journal and a pen. Opening the journal he thinks, “Great, that’s no help at all.” It’s half full of even, beautiful markings, but they don’t look like any earth language he’s ever seen. In fact they remind him more of Southern wrought iron railings, only connected at the top rail. Maybe Lt. Uhura can shed some light on what they are.

Disappointed, he takes a minute to review what he does know. You do exist. You were on the Enterprise for at least two months. He’s pretty sure you saved his life, although, lifting his clothing to look at his chest, there is no sign of any injury that would support that.

Taking one last look around he leaves your cabin with the hairbrush and the journal and heads back to Sickbay. After leaving the hairbrush in the lab, he decides it’s not too late to contact the Captain.

“Jim, you awake?”

“Yeah, Bones. Is _she_?”

“Well, I wouldn’t know. She woke up a little bit ago, but she’s gone now.”

“I’ll be right there.”

“Jim, there’s nothing to see here. How about if I come to you? Are you in your cabin?”

“Okay. Yeah. I’ll get in touch with Spock. If he’s awake he’ll want to be here.”

“Well, as long as you’re doing that, might as well see if Uhura’s with him. I’ve got something for her to take a look at.”

“Roger that.”

  
Within ten minutes the four of them are settled in the sitting area of Jim’s cabin.

“Alright Bones, now that everyone’s here, why don’t you tell us what just happened?”

“Okay. About 40 minutes ago Y/N, Namida, woke up. Doctor Strange and I both evaluated her and concluded that she was still weak, but recovering nicely. I asked him if I could talk to her privately and he agreed. I got him settled in my office with something to eat and drink, came back out and talked to Y/N for a minute or two, and the next thing I know, Strange is back at her side, she’s telling me not to die and to say goodbye to everyone for her. Then the two of them muttered something, waved their arms, walked through a circle that wasn’t there a second before and disappeared.”

“What did you talk about?”, Kirk asks.

“Not much. We didn’t have time. I told her what Strange had said about giving me until she woke up to decide if I loved her. How I had been asking myself the same thing even before the ground mission. How I still didn’t have the answer and all this didn’t make it easier. Then I saw pain on her face, and just that fast Strange was by her side and they were gone.”

“Well, that only accounts for 10 minutes, 15 at the most. What took you so long to contact me?”, Kirk asks.

“I know I stood there in shock for at least five minutes just staring at where she had been standing. Then I remember I looked at the biobed to convince myself that someone had been lying in it. I know how this must sound now that I say it, but I managed to convince myself that none of it had happened. I went to her cabin and knocked on the door, really hoping to find her inside. When she didn’t answer I let myself in and looked around. Oh yeah, Nyota have a look at this. It’s the only personal item I found.”, he says, handing her the diary.

“Does that look like any earth language to you?”

“Give me a minute.”, she says, studying the script.  `

“The only other thing I took was a hairbrush. It’s in the Sickbay lab. I plan to sequence the DNA to see what I can find out. Then I called you and here I am. Honestly, I’m glad you’re still awake. I needed to know I hadn’t imagined the whole thing.”  

“No, we saw it too.”, Kirk affirms, indicating himself and Spock.

“And you saw me get shot, right Spock?”

“A mortal wound, yes. Why do you ask?”

“This is why.” He lifts his shirt. “Apologies Lieutenant.”, he says to Nyota. “There is no trace. Nothing. Not even a dermal regenerator works that well or that fast. No tenderness either. That’s why I was questioning my sanity.”

“No, Doctor. You are quite sane. Whatever it was that happened, we all witnessed it. We all worked with Y/N and met Doctor Strange, whoever they turn out to be.”

“How the hell do I put this in the log? What do I say?”

“My advice, Captain, is to say as little as possible. Stick to the facts. If Starfleet wants elaboration they can ask for it.”, Spock says.

Bones looks at Nyota who is still studying the diary. “What do you think?”

She has her PADD out and is researching. “The writing on these pages bears a close similarity to two Sanskrit scripts. One is called Sharda, the other Devanagari. There is reported to be a huge body of ancient scientific, philosophical and religious literature written in these scripts. On 23rd century earth its use is primarily confined to the southern half of the Asian continent, and mainly by the religious and scientific communities.”

“But it is an earth language?”, McCoy asks.

“See for yourself.”, she says, as she hands him her PADD on which she has pulled up charts of the alphabets for both scripts.

He looks for a minute and says, “If you say so.”

“Captain, if there’s nothing else, I think I’ll go to bed. Maybe I’ll wake up in the morning and this will all have been a dream. If not, I guess we can talk some more about what to do about it then.”

“Good idea, Bones. Dismissed.”

“Oh, Doctor?”, Nyota asks.

“Yes?”

“May I hold on to this for a while?”, she asks, indicating the diary. “I’d like to take a crack at translating it.”

“Sure, if Jim doesn’t mind. It doesn’t do me any good.”

“Captain?”

“Alright, Lieutenant. However, I must insist that you share your findings with me before anyone else.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Okay everyone, get some sleep.”

 


	2. Sanctum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on Earth-616, Namida realizes she has some things to figure out.   
> Fortunately Stephen and Wong are willing to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Bumblebee

It is the wee hours of the morning in _your_ New York as the two of you step into the Sanctum. Stephen helps you change into your nightclothes and tucks you in bed, telling you that you still need more rest – the two of you will talk when you wake up.

Stephen senses when you begin to stir. He is in your room, already dressed for the day, bringing you a cup of tea before you have a chance to get out of bed. You groan and cover your head with a pillow.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like a great big idiot.”, you mumble from under the pillow.

He chuckles. “Love can do that to you, my darling.”

You sit up to take the tea he brought you. His kindness and understanding are your undoing. You notice that tears have started to stream down your face. Stephen has noticed, too. With everything you have gone through this is the first time he has ever seen you cry. He takes the cup out of your hands and puts it on the table so that he can hold you. You pull yourself together quickly, though.

“I’m sorry, Stephen.” You pull back a little.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. It is a normal reaction when one has been through so much in such a short time. It does make me wonder, though. It suddenly occurs to me that I never witnessed you grieving over the loss of your home planet.”

Looking him in the eyes you admit, “Loss has been a constant companion in my life from my earliest memories. I was raised to accept and embrace it as a part of the calling that I love. I do not avoid or minimize it, I face and deal with it in my meditations until I am at peace with it and can release it. But all the pain I have faced in my past – I have always at least understood it. Why I was feeling it, what was causing it. I do not understand this feeling at all. I do not know what I am feeling or why I am feeling this way. And that makes me feel weak and foolish and ashamed of myself.”

He puts a hand on your cheek and strokes your face with his thumb. “Try to be patient with yourself. You are growing up, maturing. The answers that you need will come.”

He looks down for a moment and says, “One thing does concern me a bit.”

“What’s that, Stephen?” You’re almost afraid to ask. Your relationship has been so easy for so long, you don’t want anything to ruin it.

He looks up at you again and all you can see in his eyes is concern for you. “As you seek your answers, would you give some thought to why you felt you needed to become someone else, to hide who and what you are? Perhaps it seemed like the easiest way, but I doubt it was the only way, and in my experience the soul cannot handle that type of disconnect for long without consequences.”

“Alright. I will.”, you promise.

“Thank you. Now will you tell me about the healing?”

“Okay, but I need to use the bathroom. How about letting me get up and get dressed? I’ll meet you in the kitchen and we can talk about it over breakfast?”

“If you’re cooking.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Doctor.”

  
Word travels fast. By the time you make it to the kitchen, Wong is there as well.

“Welcome back, Y/N. I’ve missed you.”

“Missed my cooking, more like.”, you tease, grinning.

“And our sparring.”, he admits.

“I’m guessing you haven’t eaten yet?”

“When I learned you were back I decided to wait.”, he admits sheepishly.

“I’m glad. I missed you as well. I love cooking for both of you.”

The three of you make yourselves busy. You search the refrigerator for omelet ingredients while Wong sets the table and Stephen makes more tea. In no time you are sitting down to enjoy your breakfast together and catch up.

“So, young one, Stephen tells me you performed your first healing.”

“Wow, Stephen, not too excited about that are you?”, you say. Your tone is sarcastic, but also quiet and you have stopped eating and are looking down into your teacup.

“What is it, sweet girl?”, Stephen asks.

“I don’t know.” After a moment of silence you continue. “Is this what ‘growing up’ is, Stephen? Not having any answers? Before I lost everything and came to live here I was so sure of myself. Who I was, what I was, what my purpose was. What I wanted. Suddenly I’m confused about everything.”

“I can sense your turmoil.”, he says gently. “Can you elaborate?”

You look at him and at Wong. You are so grateful for their acceptance. “I will tell you what I can, but I might be wrong, and it may take a while and a lot of time meditating before I am certain of anything.”

“Why don’t you start by just describing what happened on your last day on the Enterprise?”

“Yeah, I can do that.” You take a deep breath. “Okay, six of us had just beamed down to the surface of this planet…”

“’Beamed down’?”, Wong interrupts.

“Yeah. It’s like opening a portal, but it’s a lot scarier. They actually scramble your atoms and reassemble them somewhere else.”

Wong shivers. “How barbaric!”

You chuckle. “Dr. McCoy thinks so, too. He hates the transporter. That’s the name of the machine that does it. I’m no fan either, but I try not to think about it. Anyway, we had split up into two groups and were barely out of sight of one another when one of us triggered a booby-trap. I’m thinking it had to have been Dr. McCoy, because he was in front and he was the one who was shot in the chest. I saw him drop right in front of me. I knew he was dying and something…just snapped. It was like I decided he was not going to die. That’s the only thought I had. I put my hands on his chest and something happened. I don’t know what it was. Then I felt his pain, then nothing. Then I was waking up in Sickbay. I’m glad I thought to call out to you, Stephen, as I first touched him, because I wouldn’t have been able to afterwards. But it was no spell, there were no words…I don’t know how it happened. I don’t know why it happened.”

Sensing that you are becoming agitated again, Stephen reaches out to stroke your hand.

You take a deep breath. “I’m not a healer, guys. I’m a fighter. A warrior. That’s what I love. That’s what I’m good at. What does this mean? What am I supposed to do with this?”

“As much as I would love to practice with you right now to see if you can do it again…”, he pauses, seeing shock and anger cross your features.

“Let me finish. What you need is to take some more time to recover – and I mean all of you, not just your body. Do what you need to center yourself again. Practice your yoga, meditate, let the events of the last 48 hours settle in your head and heart before you try to examine them any closer. When you’re feeling physically stronger it might do you some good to blow off steam sparring with Wong or myself. Neither of us have had a decent challenge since you’ve been gone. How does that sound?”

“Like just what the Doctor ordered.”, you say smiling. “I love you guys. Now get out of here. I’ll clean up. I’m sure you have things to do.”

  
Stephen and Wong leave the kitchen and walk together to the library in silence, both thinking about what they’ve heard.

“You know, Stephen, I’m thinking it might not be a bad idea to take Y/N to Kamar-Taj for a while.”

“Really? Why is that?’

“Something she said about growing up. You and I are grown men. My calling has been passed down from generations. The Ancient One explained yours to you. Y/N only knows who she has been. She was the equivalent of a teenager when she came to us. Who knows what she might have become had her planet not ceased to exist and she had continued to mature there, with elders to guide her into the fulness of her destiny.”

“Alright, but what does that have to do with Kamar-Taj?”

“I just thought she might find it helpful to be around other young people who are still seeking, actively pursuing, under the guidance of our Masters. Maybe she needs to see that not everyone is as sure of things as you and me.  Besides, there are fewer things there to remind her of the other earth.”

“Hmm. You may have something there.”  


After meditating for a while you begin to feel better. Realizing it has been quite a while since you really moved your body, you go in search of someone to spar with. On your way to the library you pass Stephen, headed to the kitchen for tea.

“Looking for someone?”, he asks.

“A sparring partner. You busy?”

“Nothing that can’t wait. Practice room in ten minutes?”

“Perfect!”, you reply. You sprint to your room to change, feeling lighter, more normal. As you change into workout gear, you realize how long it’s been since you’ve really let go. You had to rein it in on the Enterprise – careful not to do anything that would give you away. You hope you’re not too out of practice.

You arrive. Seeing Stephen your face breaks out in a big grin.

He grins back and asks you, “Any ground rules?”

“Anything goes.”, you reply.

You bow to each other and begin slowly circling each other, neither wanting to make the first move. Then you flip, spin and kick, but he dodges you easily. So you do it again. And again. Finally you make contact. Yes! He is already getting frustrated at not being able to anticipate where you are or where you will be, so he conjures a weapon. You respond in kind, grateful to discover that, despite months of disuse, there is no hesitation. “Oh, so that’s his game.”, you think as you deflect a series of blows. “The light of these sais is easier to follow than I am.” As quickly as the thought comes you dismiss the pair of blades, spring up, flip and spin, sweeping his legs out from beneath him. He’s on his back and you’re on his chest, knees on his thighs and hands on his shoulders.

“Gotcha!”, you exclaim. You’re sweaty, but you feel good. Not as tired as you expected.

“Aww,” you say, mimicking the look on his face and leaning closer to him. “Don’t pout.”

You watch as his pout changes to a grin.

“That’s better.”, you say. Then things start to happen fast, at least for you. You become aware of his big warm hands on the bare flesh of your waist, thumbs moving ever so softly. Your eyes widen and you freeze, searching his face. His eyes have darkened and softened and that friendly familiar grin looks more like a tender, inviting smile. His whole face looks different – younger. “Wow! He’s gorgeous!”, you think. Then, “Oh, no, no, no, no, no.”

Your face is flaming and your heart is pounding as you push off of him and scramble backwards. What the hell is happening to you! You hear him calling after you as you run from the room.

As you pass the library you run into something. “Wong?”

Your eyes focus as he steadies you. You stare at him as if expecting to see something different in his face as well. The blood pounding in your ears keeps you from hearing what he says to you. Shaking and mumbling you continue to your room.

  
Stephen has left the practice room as well. He is lost in thought.

Wong stops him as he is about to pass by. “What just happened to Y/N.?”

“I’m not entirely sure. Why do you ask?”

“She just ran off shaking her hands like there was something on them and muttering to herself.”

“Well, if you must know, I think we had a moment in the practice room that took her by surprise.”

“Stephen, what did you do?”

“Nothing! You know I would never.”

“You must have done something.”

“We were sparring and she had me on my back on the floor. My hands were on her waist. I was thinking how good she felt, how warm, and all of a sudden her eyes got huge and she was looking at me like she didn’t know who I was. Then she scrambled off me and ran.”

“That’s it? That’s everything?”

“Yes!”

“Well, looks like she has something else to figure out as well. Maybe _I_ should take her to Kamar-Taj.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary.”, Stephen retorts. “I can control myself.” Besides, he thinks, he just got you back. He isn’t going to be separated from you again so soon.

  
Meanwhile, up in your room, you are pacing and trying to get your breathing under control. “Men!”, you think to yourself. You were fine on your own for so long. Where are these desires and urges coming from? And why now? And how in the world has it escaped your notice until now how handsome Stephen is? You only looked into his eyes for a minute but you felt like you could get lost in them easier than in any alternate dimension you’d ever visited. And now that you think about it, Wong is kind of cute, too.

“Snap out of it, Namida!”, you almost say out loud, slapping the sides of your head with both hands. “What has gotten into you? Since when has what men look like registered with you in this way?”

You walk into your bathroom to splash cold water on your face. Taking a step back you assess yourself in the mirror. You can’t remember the last time you took a good long look at yourself. It’s usually just a quick glance to make sure all your hair goes into the ponytail or bun that you get it out of the way with. You’ve never bothered with makeup the way earth girls do. You are surprised to see a woman looking back at you. Your nose has gotten thinner and your cheekbones are more pronounced. Seriously? When did this happen?

Alright, so what? You’re changing. It happens to everyone. But there is no way you are going to let your attraction to Stephen go anywhere. You can’t! You can’t risk ruining your friendship. You may look like a woman, but you’re just a kid inside. He’s a grown man! He has had relationships. You’d just make a fool of yourself.

Sadly, all the self-talk hasn’t gotten rid of an ounce of your nervous energy. You’re too agitated to even think about meditating right now. You really want to kick the shit out of something. Or several somethings. And not Stephen. He’s too perceptive. If he got you alone right now he’d try to get you to talk. Then you get an idea. Pulling out your phone, you send a text to Wanda Maximoff:

**_Hey. You busy? Anyone over there up for a workout?_ **

You met briefly last year and she gave you her number in case you wanted to get together. Hopefully she meant it and hasn’t forgotten. But it isn’t long before you get an answer:

**_Hi. Thought you lost my number. Come on over, I’m up for it._ **

**_  
_** You find Stephen in his study.

“Hey. You okay?”, he asks when he sees you.

“I really don’t know. I’m sorry about the weirdness in the practice room. I’m all wound up and I can’t get out of my own head. I got in touch with Wanda Maximoff. She said I could come over there and workout with her. You okay with that?”

“I think that is an excellent idea. You don’t need to be stuck here with me and Wong all the time. Go. Have fun.”

Overwhelmed with relief at how normal he sounds you give him a big hug. “I’ll be home in time to make dinner.”

“No. We’ll order in. You’ll be tired and need a shower when you get back.”

“Thanks, Stephen. See you soon.”

Opening a portal, you emerge inside Avengers Tower to meet up with Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, in Namida's New York, some of the Avengers may make an appearance...


	3. Enterprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short.  
> Future ones will be longer, especially when we get the main characters together.  
> For now, we are bouncing back and forth for a while until that happens.

Enterprise –

Your sudden disappearance has left a hole in Bones’ heart. He keeps replaying in his mind every moment he spent with you, from the time he first saw you in his lecture hall at the Academy, to your initial crew check-up, to all the meals and talks you had shared since.

He remembers your passionate interest in everything – at least everything he ever talked about – your quick and easy laughter, the joy you got out of simple things. And then there were the things that fascinated him, that he hadn’t had enough time to figure out. Like your wisdom, peace and serenity. Was that what his grandmother meant when she used to call someone an ‘old soul’? And how, despite your feminine features, he saw flashes of fierceness in your eyes from time to time. Where did that come from?

But if Dr. Strange is to be believed, you are not just another species. Lord knows, he has met plenty of those, worked with several, even went on dates with a few.  But from what Strange told you, if he can even trust himself to remember it all, you are something else entirely. Some sort of galactic warrior. And if you are what he says you are, what kind of a future could you have together?

So many questions. Damn it, he wants some straight answers!

That’s when he gets the idea. He’s going to hire a private detective! Maybe by the time the Enterprise gets back to earth he can at least have something to go on, somewhere to start. All this is on his mind as he makes his way to the officer’s mess for supper.

Jim and Spock are already there. He makes his selection and joins them at their table.

“What’s the matter, Jim? You don’t look so good.”

Jim just groans.

Spock answers, “Very observant of you, Doctor. What you are observing is the result of the Captain having to deal with incessant and repetitive questions for which he has no answers.”

“Starfleet?”

“Mm-hmm.”, Jim groans. “Now they want us to get our asses back to earth so that they can question us in person. For all the good that will do.” He looks back and forth between the two men. “Do either of you have any idea how much I wish all of this had never happened? Never mind, don’t answer that.”

“Well, speaking of answers,” Bones says, “I’ve decided to hire a private detective to dig up what he can on Y/N, starting with her place of business in New York.”

“That’s kind of a dick move, don’t you think?”, Kirk laughs. “Get it?”

“Yes, Jim. I get it.”, Bones answers, not amused.

“Would someone care to enlighten me?”, Spock requests.

“Later, Spock.”, Jim tells him. “That’s actually not a bad idea, Bones. I mean, her studio there is how Starfleet found her in the first place.”

“Right. And since she isn’t there all the time, maybe he can find out where she comes from and where she goes. How soon will we be back?”

“Two months, maybe less.”

“And how long before we take off again?”

“Not sure. Two weeks, three weeks, a month? That is, unless they commit us all and declare us unfit to fly.”

“That is illogical.”, Spock says. “There are no grounds to question our sanity or our competency.”

“I hope you’re right Spock.”, Jim says.

“If they give us enough time, I may just make a trip to New York myself.”, Bones mutters, mostly to himself.

“What about Joanna?”

“I’ll try to see her, too, if I have time. But I just spent time with her before we left and she wasn’t expecting to see me again this soon.”

“This thing is really getting to you.”

“You think?”, Bones answers sarcastically. Then he realizes it doesn’t help to snark at his friends, especially the only two people who experienced the same thing he did. “Sorry. Didn’t mean it to come out like that.”

“No problem.”

“Well, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I’m going back to my cabin to try to find and hire a private detective. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Doctor.”

“Good luck, Bones.”

As he is leaving, Bones hears Spock say, “Now, what is the meaning of a ‘dick’ move?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who might not know "dick" is slang for private eye.  
> Comments?  
> Questions?


	4. Avengers Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namida goes to work off some steam and gets some things to think about

Avengers Tower

“I love how you do that!”, Wanda says, as she sees you enter through the portal. “Do you think you could teach me?”

“I don’t see why not. Stephen taught me. Oh, but you need one of these.”, you say, showing her your sling ring. “I don’t know what you have to do to get one, but I could ask.”

“Yeah? Thanks. So, you said you wanted to work out. Come on.”

You follow her to the Avengers gym. You figure that any punching bag that could withstand the likes of two super soldiers could probably handle you.

After stretching a little you warm up by punching one of the heavy bags. You begin to dance around it, establishing your form and footwork. Soon you’re letting go, giving the bag everything you’ve got. With each solid connection you feel your frustration lessen. Wanda begins her own warm up and work out, but something about your focus grabs her attention.

“Hey, Y/N, you want to talk about it?”, she asks.

“Maybe later. Right now this is what I need.” When regular punches, jabs and kicks begin to bore you, you add some acrobatics and gymnastics, jumping and spinning before making contact. It feels so good! The nervous energy that had plagued you has burned off and you begin to tire.

About this time Natasha Romanoff enters the gym. She watches you for a minute, then walks over to Wanda.

“Who is that and who pissed her off?”, you hear. Turning around you see a woman you haven’t met before. She’s redheaded, like Wanda, but taller.

“Hey.”, you say, bending over to catch your breath.

“Hey, yourself. Nice moves. You could give the Dora Milaje a run for their money.”

“You know the Dora Milaje?”, you ask in awe.

“Yeah… No, not really. I met one once.”, Natasha answers slowly, not wanting to go there.

“Oh.”, you can’t hide your disappointment. You realize you need a woman to talk to and a fellow warrior would be your first choice.

“Natasha, this is Namida. She lives at the Sanctum. Namida, meet Natasha. Her fighting style is a lot like yours. Maybe the two of you should spar.”

“Call me Y/N.”, you tell her. “Rain check?”, you ask. “I think I’m done for today.”

“Anytime.”

As you and Wanda are wrapping up your workouts, cooling down, Natasha asks, “So, you live at the Sanctum? With Doctor Strange?”

“Yes. And Wong.”

She and Wanda exchange a glance.

“What?”

“Nothing.”, Wanda says. “We just think he’s…easy on the eyes, that’s all.” She doesn’t know you all that well, so doesn’t feel comfortable calling him ‘sex on a stick’, or anything that descriptive.

But you don’t miss their meaning. “Oh, no. Not you, too! Both of you?”

Wanda blushes. Natasha just shrugs.

“Come on, Y/N. You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

“Yeah, Wanda, that’s part of the reason I’m here today.” What the hell. You really need to talk to someone. “You know, I think I do want to try to talk about it, if you have some time.”

“I have the time, but I think Natasha might be more helpful.”

Wanda gives Nat a pleading look. Natasha can’t imagine what she is thinking, but there is something about you that she can’t put her finger on, and that makes her uneasy. Maybe it would be worth it to possibly answer some of her questions.

“Yeah, alright.”, she says. “My workout can wait. I’ll come back to your apartment for a bit.”

 

Back at Wanda’s you try to get comfortable. Natasha waits silently. You get the sense that she’s good at that.

Wanda breaks the uncomfortable silence. “So come on, Y/N, spill it. What’s up?”

You decide to just be blunt. “Men are starting to have an effect on me and I don’t know what to do about it.”

Natasha snorts. “You’ve got to be kidding!”

“What? Why?” You and Wanda echo each other.

“Look at you. You’re what – twenty-three, twenty-five?”

“Um, Natasha, Y/N isn’t human. Maybe her race doesn’t mature in the same way ours does.”, Wanda offers insightfully.

You are surprised at her understanding, but then again, she is a telepath. “For the record, Wanda’s right.”, you say slowly.

“Crap!”, Natasha blurts. “So, what are you telling us? You’re a virgin? How have you kept men from coming after you until now?”

“I’ve only been on earth for the last few years. Most of that time I’ve spent in the Sanctum, when I’m not off planet fighting or visiting another dimension.”

“Oh, jeez. The magic stuff again. Life was so much simpler when we just had to deal with mutants and the occasional alien. No offense, Wanda. What made you think _I’d_ be helpful? I’ve got no experience with this kind of thing.”

“But you are a fighter. And you do have experience with handling men.”, Wanda answers.

“Is that what you want, kid?”, Natasha asks you more gently, suddenly seeing you for what you are.

“I want to understand what is happening to me. I want to be able to keep it from affecting what I do, my purpose.”

“And what would that be?”

“I’m a warrior. I’m trained to protect the universe from alien and mystical threats. And I’m good at it. And I love it!”

”Yeah, I kinda picked up on that watching you work out.”

“Nat, you’re an assassin. Weren’t you trained to keep feelings and relationships from getting in your way?”

“Wanda, you do not want to go there. I was, but I wouldn’t wish that kind of training on anyone.”

“But maybe you learned something that would help Y/N?”

“Let me ask you something, Y/N. How are babies made on your planet?”

“Nat!”

“What, Wanda? How am I supposed to know? Maybe they hatch from eggs or something!”

You blush, “It’s okay. I’m pretty sure it’s similar to here. But we usually don’t start having babies until we’re in our late forties or fifties in your age reckoning.”

“That late? Wow. Look, I only ask because attraction to the opposite sex is something controlled by our hormones. In simple chemistry it’s our body’s way to get us ready to find a mate. We can’t control the hormones, but we can control the decision to mate or not.”

“ _Mate_ , Nat? Really?”

“Wanda, do you want my help or not? Mate, date, have sex. Call it what you want. I don’t know what the culture or conventions are on Y/N’s planet.”

“Were.”, you say softly. “I can’t go back there to find out because it doesn’t exist anymore. That’s why I’m here.”

“Shit! I’m sorry. I didn’t know. Okay, I do know a little bit about human men. I have to in order to be good at what _I_ do. Look, this is going to sound bad, so let me tell you first of all, I don’t hate men, but a  good man is hard to find. They can’t help the way they are, but most of them think with their…”, she considers saying ‘dicks’, but changes her mind, “…genitals.”

Wanda looks mortified.

“Grow up, Wanda. There’s a reason they call it ‘head’. And tell me I’m wrong.”

Wanda just shakes her head and sighs.

“Women are better able to resist our similar urges. I think that on a primal level, that’s why they fear us. Especially when we’re strong and powerful and good at what we do.”

“Bitter much?”, Wanda says quietly.

“Not bitterness. Reality. When and if you decide you want a man in your life, Y/N, good luck not scaring him off when he finds out who and what you are.”

You think back to what Bones said the last time you saw him. “Yeah, I think I’ve already seen that.”

“Oh, yeah? That sounds like a story.”

“Maybe some other time.”, you say.

“Look, I don’t know what else to tell you right now.”, Natasha says gently. “Why don’t you get on the internet and google ‘relationships’ and ‘what men want’. When you want to talk again, let me know. We can spar and then you can ask me more questions.”

“Thanks, Natasha.”

“Hell, call me Nat. No sense being formal now. Give me your phone, I’ll enter my info.”

You do, and when she returns it you thank them both again and open a portal to return to the Sanctum with a lot on your mind.


	5. Enterprise

A week or so later, about two weeks before they are due to reach earth, Kirk visits Dr. McCoy in the lab.

Looking up from his computer, Bones says, “Well, one thing is for sure, Y/N ain’t human.”

“What did your DNA testing show?”

“Not a whole lot, I’m afraid. It isn’t like we can see a strand under a microscope. There are tests that evaluate microsamples based on what we already know. They were only partially successful. I don’t have access to the equipment I would need to be sure, but my guess from what I have seen is that Y/N’s DNA is more complex than ours. There appear to be two additional bases in addition to the four that we have. She may also have triple or even quadruple helixes.”

“Honestly, I can’t say I’m surprised. I _am_ wondering how Starfleet is going to take it.”

“Yeah, me too. It isn’t like they’ll be surprised that another breed of ‘alien’ exists”, he cringes at the word, unwilling to think of you that way, “but I don’t think they’ll be so happy to find out that she was on earth, passing for human, when they don’t know what she is or where she came from. If we give them this information, I’m not so sure some zealot won’t try to capture her to run experiments.”

“What are you suggesting, Bones?”, Kirk asks, although he thinks he already knows.

Bones looks his friend in the eyes and asks earnestly, “Do we _have_ to share this information? I mean, I’m ready to destroy it. How would they know we ever had it if we didn’t tell them?”

“One word – Spock.”, Jim says sadly. “You know he won't go along with it.”

“Damn Vulcans and their uncompromising attachment to the complete, unvarnished truth! Well, now I’ve _got_ to find her, to warn her.”

“How is that going, by the way?”

“I’ve got a private investigator working on it. He sent me a preliminary report yesterday. She hasn’t returned to her studio since she left here. No one knows where she is when she isn’t there. She isn’t on any shuttle manifests that match the times when she’s been there. Her employees say no one sees her come or go. He was able to get me an email address she uses to communicate with them.”

“Have you used it yet?”

“No, I didn’t want to spook her. I guess I’m going to have to use it now. I think I’ll wait until we’re back on planet, though.”

“So, Uhura messaged me earlier. She’s made some headway with that diary.”

“Oh, yeah? I was meaning to ask about that.”

“I’m on my way to meet with her. Want to come along?”

“You have to ask?”

The two men find Lt. Uhura on the bridge. After finding someone to replace her, the three of them head for Kirk’s cabin.

“Lieutenant, what have you found?”, Kirk asks.

“Captain, Doctor, it has been slow going. Y/N seems to have developed her own dialect. It is difficult to come up with a verbatim translation.”

Seeing the disappointment on their faces, she continues. “What I _can_ tell you is that the few entries that I can make any sense of seem to fall into two categories; reminders to herself about who and what she is, and descriptions of yoga practices and poses – perhaps reminders to herself as well. And that’s still just an educated guess, based on the few things that I can make out. Sorry I can’t give you more.”

“No, that’s alright. I suppose it was too much to hope for that she would have left us her life story or something.”

“What kinds of things does she say?”, Bones asks her.

“The best I could tell, it was along the lines of not forgetting her greater responsibilities, not allowing herself to become complacent, maintaining the disciplines of mind and body. At least I think that was it.”

Looking at the Captain, “Do you want me to keep at it, Sir?”

“No, that won’t be necessary. Thank you, Lieutenant. Leave the book with me, you’re dismissed.”

“Yes, Sir. Doctor.”

After she’s gone, Bones says thoughtfully. “I guess the part about reminders of who and what she is makes sense. It’s awful hard to pose as something you’re not for a long time.”

“Here.”, Jim says, handing him the book. “Why don’t you return this to her when you see her?”

“What about Spock?”, Bones asks, holding the book reverently.

“If it comes up, I’ll tell him the truth. It’s her property, I returned it to her.”

“Thanks, Jim.”

 


	6. Kamar-Taj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!  
> I'm on a roll.  
> Hope everyone is still enjoying the ride :)

Meanwhile, back in your New York:

Stephen hasn’t asked you any more questions about your months on the Enterprise.

You are surprised and pleased when he suggests spending some time in Kamar-Taj. You haven’t been there in a while and you love the place, so you readily agree. Once there, Stephen begins to encourage you to practice your healing on a smaller scale. Somehow, in this setting, you find yourself less reluctant to do so. What with all the intense sparring, there is no shortage of willing subjects. You discover that you do not need spells, just focused will. Each successive attempt takes less out of you and you bounce back more quickly.

  
About three days after you arrive, you seek out Stephen.

“Stephen, can we talk? I think I may have an answer to the question you asked me.”

You are at Kamar-Taj. It is evening. You have just finished meditating. You make some tea for you both and find a deserted courtyard where you can talk. He waits for you to speak.

“Stephen, I love to fight, you know that.”

“Yes, dear one. I saw that the first time we met and every time since.”

“I like that I’m good at it and that I make a difference. But I didn't make a difference to my own planet. I didn’t stop it from being destroyed.”

“You know that was not your fault.”

“Yes, I know that. That is not the point. The point is it didn’t matter. _I_ didn’t matter. It happened. Everything I knew is gone. The place where I belonged is gone. My kin are scattered across the galaxy.” 

You pause for a minute, gathering your thoughts. “You gave me a new home. Here, on your earth. And you and Wong became my family. You gave me a use for my skills, both in battle and in training others. But earth is _not_ my home. I am not a human. So, I guess as we would travel to different worlds and different dimensions I was _always_ looking to see if there was somewhere that I felt might be a better fit for me. You asked me to think about why I felt the need to become someone else, to hide who and what I am. I do not believe that was something that I made a separate decision to do when I joined the Enterprise crew. I believe it is something I have been doing since you brought me home with you. Even here at Kamar-Taj you are the only one who truly knows who I am.”

“I see. But, you know, here at Kamar-Taj everyone has their secrets. What unites us is our skills, our purpose.”

“I know. I think that is one reason why I love it here.”

You sit, sipping your tea, enjoying the evening breeze and the darkening sky. The air is so clear here, and there is little ambient light. On a clear night, when the stars come out, they are brighter than you have ever seen anywhere else – except for the windows of the Enterprise. That thought enters unbidden and you frown.

“What is it, sweet girl?”, Stephen asks, missing nothing.

“Thinking about the stars brought back a memory, that’s all. I can’t control them, but I am dealing with them.”

Knowing that pursuing that line of questioning will get him nowhere, he leaves it alone. “Do you feel that you have to be someone else with me? Or at the Sanctum?”

You give that some thought before answering. “ _Here_ , with you, not so much. After all, you know all there is to know about me, so I do not think about it when we’re together. At the Sanctum, that’s a little more complicated. You and Wong both know me and accept me, but you are still human and it is still earth. I think I find myself trying to be more like you so that I disrupt your lives as little as possible. Does that make sense?”

“Can you tell me what that looks like?”, Stephen asks softly, truly curious. “What would you do or not do if it were not for us?”

“Oh, Stephen, please don’t ask me that. I love what we have. I have tried to make it work. I do not want to put things in your mind.”

“Please, Namida. I have not thought until now how smooth your entry into our home and our lives has been. Wong and I have made no compromises or adjustments. I am realizing that must be because _you_ have. I want to know. Please.”

You sigh. “Alright. Were you aware that I need less sleep than humans?”

“No.”

“I didn’t think so. I pretend to go to bed when you and Wong do, but I only sleep for a couple of hours. I spend the rest of the night on the roof.”

“On the roof?!”

“Yes, if the weather permits. I need to be outside, to feel the air. To tell the truth, that was the hardest thing about being aboard the Enterprise. There was no way to go outside. Although, the observation areas almost made up for that.”, you muse to yourself. “Anyway, I prefer to meditate outside. So, when you are asleep, I go out on the roof and meditate. Sometimes I open a portal to another roof in the city – the higher the better. That is another reason I love being at Kamar-Taj. I breathe easier at high altitudes.”

You see the light bulb go off in Stephen’s head.

“Yes.” You smile. ”That is why it is harder for you to best me when we spar _here_.”

“What else? Is there more?”

“At first it was a challenge to determine how to obtain nutritional sustenance. I would not last long eating the way that you and Wong do.”

“What do you mean?”

“My body is unable to digest highly processed food – the deli meat that you and Wong love, cured and preserved meats like salami and pepperoni – forget about it! I could exist simply on those green smoothies that disgust you both.”

“But you cook for us! And eat with us!”

“Mostly to be social. And the more the meal appeals to you, the less attention you pay to my selection or portion size.”

“I thought you just eat like an earth woman who is watching her figure.”

“Not entirely wrong. If I ate as often and as much as you two do, who knows how big I’d be. One of my smoothies contains all I need for the day – unless we’ve been in a particularly strenuous battle.”

“Why did you never tell me these things before?”

“I guess it was easier not to.” Seeing the look on his face, you add, “I’m sorry, Stephen. I was so thankful for your hospitality. I didn't want to be a nuisance.” You shiver – both from the vulnerability you have just displayed and from the dropping temperature.

“Silly girl!”, he says, moving closer to you. “We love you. You could never be a nuisance.” He wraps his arm around you and pulls you close. His cloak moves to cover you as well.

You sit there, enjoying the closeness and warmth, relieved that he seems to be satisfied and does not press any deeper – for now.

  
The next week you throw yourself back into your work and training with renewed purpose. You begin to think about Stephen in a new way.  
  
It is time to return to New York. You are feeling refreshed and clear-headed. You have made a decision and you share it with Stephen.

“After we get home, I am going to contact my employees and offer to sell them my studio. I may have to return to sign the paperwork, but I believe I’m ready to cut my ties to that particular dimension.”

“Really? What about Dr. McCoy?”

You are surprised at the twinge in your heart at hearing his name. “He’ll get over me. If he hasn’t already.”

For different reasons you both secretly wonder if that is true.

 

 


	7. Enterprise/New York

The Enterprise has been docked on earth for several days. Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy have been thoroughly and repeatedly debriefed on the events surrounding your time on the ship and your sudden disappearance.

Even though the ship was not expected to be back on earth so soon, it is decided that, since she is here, she will receive some maintenance and upgrades. The crew has been given two weeks of leave.

The private detective that Dr. McCoy hired has informed him that you are in the process of selling the building that houses your home and studio. You have an appointment in New York to sign the paperwork in three days. Dr. McCoy is happy to spend that time with his daughter before traveling to New York to try to see you. He has your diary, but other than returning it, he has no idea what he is going to say to you. All he knows is that he needs to see you again.  


Dr. McCoy’s detective has provided him with the address of your lawyer’s office. It’s in a typical modern glass high-rise. Finding the right floor, he locates the conference room with a little help from a friendly receptionist. The doors are glass and he can see right through to the windows on the opposite side. He recognizes you immediately, despite how different you look. You are dressed in a deep blue embroidered tunic over black pants. Your hair hangs loosely around your face. You look taller, thinner. Your business concluded, you are moving around the room, exchanging good-byes and pleasantries before leaving. Your movements mesmerize him. Smooth and graceful, you seem to glide or float rather than walk. “Why didn’t I notice this before?”, he wonders before realizing that the corridors of a spaceship did not provide much opportunity to observe this sort of thing.

His reverie is broken as he sees you turn and start for the door.   


Your eyes widen in shock as you enter the hallway and see him standing there.

“Doctor Mc… Len… What are you doing here?”, you manage.

It takes him a minute to reply. Finally he says, “I was hoping we could talk. Do you have a minute?”

“Um, sure. Yes.”

“How about we get a cup of coffee and find a place to sit?”

“Okay.” Your head is spinning. What can this be about? Nothing is said as you take the elevator together to the ground floor. You exit the building and see a coffee shop across the street.

“There.”, you say, indicating the café.

He wants say something. Tell you how good you look, how much he has thought about you. “It’s good to see you again.”, is all that comes out. Well, it’s a start, he thinks.

It is a beautiful day. He seats you at a little table and goes inside to order. Bringing the coffees back, he sits down across from you. Despite being on a busy New York street surrounded by people, suddenly it feels like you are the only two in the world.

“Thank you.”, you say as he hands you the coffee. “You remember how I take it.”

“I remember everything.”

So do you, you think sadly. “I’m sorry. _Why_ are you here?”

“I wanted to see you again. To talk to you. I’m glad I took this chance. Looks like you’re pulling up stakes.”

“Yes. There is no reason for me to be here any longer.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

You look at him in wonder. “What are you trying to say?”

“I’m _trying_ to say that I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I was hoping to spend a little time with you. Get to know who you really are.”

That last sentence triggers thoughts of several recent conversations. You sip your coffee as you try to think how to respond.

“Please say something.”, he says softly.

“I really do not know _what_ to say.”

“Well, would you like to spend some time with me, in your world, on your terms?”

“To what end? Is this scientific curiosity or something else?” You don’t mean to be so blunt, but you have observed his driving need to understand things.

He looks chastised. He looks you in the eyes for a long moment before speaking. “Hell, Y/N, I wish I could tell you. I’ve been trying to figure out what has been driving me to find you again. All I know is I had to see you and I really do want to get to know you. If you don’t want that, I understand.”

“If we’re being perfectly honest with each other, I do not know _what_ I want anymore. I haven’t been sure of anything since I left the Enterprise for the last time.”

“Look, I’m not due back for 10 days. What are your plans for the next week or so?”

You smile. “That isn’t exactly how my life works. I’m ‘on call’. You should understand that, being a doctor. My schedule is pretty flexible until the moment something comes up.”

“Right.”, he says.

“But I do have a life. Things to do. I can’t stay here. I need to be home.”, you add quickly.

“Your home in another dimension?”, he says slowly, reminding himself.

“Yes.”

Okay, he thinks. What the hell. “Could you take me with you?” As soon as the question leave his lips he starts to panic. Do I want this? What am I asking? What if she says yes?

“I suppose if you really want to get to know me, I would have to.” It isn’t really an answer, just a realization on your part. You look at him, trying to decide if _you_ want this. It is little risk for you, really. Part of you wants to blow the good doctor’s mind. But then you remember what drew you to him in the first place. That protected, deepest part of him. The pure, true heart waiting to be discovered and shared. If there was the slightest chance…

“Was that a ‘yes’?”

“I think so.”

“You don’t sound very happy about it.”

“No, it isn’t that. It would make me happy to let you see my life, my world. I am just wondering if it is fair to you. If you know what you’re signing up for.”

He laughs. “Well, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

You laugh too, remembering what he told you about joining Starfleet.

“Wow. I’ve missed that laugh.” He reaches across the table and squeezes your hand.

Mind made up, you squeeze back. Smiling at him you say, “Alright. Let’s do this thing.”

“What! Here? Now?”

“No, don’t be silly. Do you have a place to stay in town, or were you waiting to see how things went?”

“A friend is letting me use their place.”

“Is anyone there now?”

“There shouldn’t be.”

“Alright, take me there.”

  
A quick cab ride brings you to the apartment.

You look around. “Is there anything you need to bring with you?”

He thinks. Toiletries, extra clothes. Nothing he shouldn’t be able to pick up once you get where you’re going. “Do your shops take credits?”

“Credits? Oh, right. No. I have an account here. I can exchange whatever you want.”

He checks his pants for his wallet and the pocket of his leather jacket for your diary. Satisfied that he has them both, he says, “Alright then. I’m good. I’m guessing this is easier if I travel light?”

“Yes, actually.”

“What do I do?”

You wrap an arm around his waist. “Hold on.”

He wraps his arm around your waist in return. You move your free hand, saying something that he can’t understand.

  
When his eyes focus again, he is standing in the middle of a foyer in front of a grand staircase, still holding onto you for dear life.

“Stephen? Wong?”, you call. “Is anyone home?”

 


	8. Sanctum

“I may throw up on you.”

You look at Dr. McCoy. He _is_ a little green.

“Here. Sit down.” You lead him to a chair. “You should feel better in a minute.”

Wong enters the foyer. “Who is your friend?”

“Wong, this is Dr. Leonard McCoy. Leonard, meet Wong.”

Leonard looks up and extends a hand. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Is Stephen home?”

“Right here.”

You look up to see him descending the stairs. He addresses Dr. McCoy. “Good to see you again, Doctor.”

“You, too, Doctor.”, Leonard replies politely, standing to his feet. The men shake hands.

“Y/N, may I speak with you privately?”

“Of course, Stephen. Leonard, please excuse me for a moment. Wong, would you mind making our guest at home?”

Wong nods and you and Stephen go to his study.

  
“This is unexpected.”, he says as he closes the door and walks to sit behind his desk. You do not sense anger, just curiosity and concern. “Care to explain?”

“He was waiting for me outside the lawyer’s office. He said he has the next week or so off and he wants to use it getting to know who I am. I told him I couldn’t stay there. I didn't want to stay _there_ , my life is here. He asked if he could come here. I guess it made sense in the moment. I’m sorry. I should have asked you first.” All that comes spilling out in one breath.

You look into his eyes. He’s masking his feelings. You’re beginning to regret your impulsiveness. Risking what you have with Stephen isn’t worth it.

He senses your dismay and his eyes soften. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding.

A look of amusement appears on his face. “So, my darling girl, what is your plan?”

“I really hadn’t gotten that far.”, you admit sheepishly. “I was actually kind of hoping that you two could get to know each other a little bit. I think you could be friends if you gave it a chance.”

“I’d love to know how you arrived at that conclusion.”

How do you tell Stephen that both men share a selfless concern for others that both do their best to hide? How do you explain the deep goodness in both of them, despite their personal woundedness, their passion, their drive, their contagious _spirit_?

“Just a feeling.”, you finally say.

“Well, this should prove interesting. Let’s go. We’ve kept them waiting long enough.”

Walking back to the foyer you hear Wong laughing.

“He got Wong to laugh? I can’t even get Wong to laugh.”, Stephen mutters.

“I like your friend, Y/N. He has some great stories.”, Wong says as you re-enter the room.

“Forgive me for appearing without warning, Dr. Strange. I understand if you prefer that I stay somewhere else.”

 “Nonsense, Dr. McCoy. As Namida’s guest you are welcome in our home. I’ll leave it to her to explain what you need to know to be comfortable here.”

“Speaking of comfort, Dr. McCoy is going to need a few things. As you can see, he didn’t bring much with him. I thought we’d go get them now, if that’s alright with the two of you.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll pick up something for dinner and be back in time to fix it. See you in a few hours.”

The two of you exit the Sanctum. When you reach the sidewalk, Dr. McCoy turns around to look at the building.

“Yeah.”, you say, seeing his confusion. “We need to talk. There’s a great little café in the next block. Let’s get you some coffee and carbs.”

You settle in a couple of overstuffed chairs in a cozy corner. “I didn’t prepare you for the Sanctum. I’m sorry. Wow. Where do I start? It kind of defies the laws of physics.”

“Oh, yeah? In what way?”

“Several, actually. I think you already noticed that it’s bigger on the inside than looks possible from the outside.”

“So that wasn’t an optical illusion?”

“No, not really. And the rooms occasionally change. And sometimes rearrange.” You watch his reaction. He is staring at you blankly.

“If you stick to the main rooms and don’t go exploring on your own, you should be alright.”, you add, hoping it helps. You can see the wheels turning, but it seems he has lost the power of speech.

“Yeah, maybe this wasn’t the best idea. You might be happier somewhere more normal. Stephen is friends with Tony Stark. He has plenty of guest rooms in his tower. I’m sure he’d let you stay there.”

“Wait. Just wait.” He has one hand over his face and the other one is held up. When he is able to look at you he says, “So the _house_ is magic, too?”

“That’s one way to look at it, yes. Are you okay with that?”

“I honestly have no idea.”

“Okay, look. When we go back I’ll show you around and fill you in on what to expect. If you decide it’s too much we’ll get you settled somewhere else.”

“Yeah, alright.” He takes a sip from his mug. “Damn, this may be the best coffee I’ve ever had!”

“Yeah, they’re kind of known for it.” You smile, grateful that he’s found something he enjoys.

“It makes up for a lot.” He smiles back. “This may become my favorite ‘getting to know you’ spot.”

“It is a nice place to sit and talk. What do you want to know?”

“Wow. Where do I start?” He thinks for a minute. “Well, I came here to learn about you. Tell me about your planet and your people.”

“My planet no longer exists and my people are scattered through the multiverse.” You state it as the simple fact that it is, no malice or sarcasm.

He looks down. “Right. Sorry. I knew that. I meant tell me about what your planet was like. What was it like growing up there? What were _you_ like?”

You get a faraway look in your eyes. “Compared to the earths I have visited, my planet was not very developed. I mean, we were not primitive by any means, but our dwellings blended in with their surroundings. I find it very jarring to live in a community where the materials and design of the structures are so…disconnected. It is as if the environment had no bearing on the construction. Do you understand?”

“I think so.”

You subtly conjure a piece of paper and a pencil and begin to sketch. “In the hills, the dwellings might look something like this. By the shore, like this. Only materials that were local and abundant would be utilized.”

He watches with growing comprehension. “That’s actually brilliant. But what about cities? Infrastructure?”

For a moment it is your turn to be confused.

“Roads, bridges, shipping, communication?”

“Oh, I see. We had no need for any of those things. If you wanted to be somewhere you pictured yourself there. We didn’t even need sling rings.”

“Sling rings?”

“This.”, you say, slipping yours on and holding up your hand. “It makes portal generation easier.”

“Portal? Is that what we used to get here?”

“Not exactly, but close. Portals generally operate _within_ a dimension. What we did was ‘bend’ time and space a little.”

“Bend time and space a little. Okay, I’m going to let that one slide for now. Let’s get back to your planet. Were there cities like this at all?”

“By ‘like this’ I’m guessing you mean population centers of business and industry?”

“Right. Pretty much.”

“There was no need. We were not industrial. Every community was self-sufficient. Well…”

“Well, what?”

“There was one…minor exception. _My_ community. If our planet had a ‘center’ of any kind, it was where I lived. Where they sent those of us who excelled in the mystical and martial arts. It was a repository of skill and knowledge. Physical and philosophical. You might call it the ‘Kamar-Taj’ of my planet.”

“Kamar-Taj?”

“Yeah.” You pause, then slide him the paper and pencil. “Write it down, I’ll explain later.”

“Spell it?”

You do, and you watch as he writes it down, followed quickly by ‘bend time and space’.

“How old were you when you were sent there?”

“I’m not sure. I had begun to walk, but I did not yet communicate verbally… I do remember that I was by far the youngest.” You chuckle. “I remember being told later that I had no problem at first making myself understood visually.”

“Wait. You could draw before you could talk?!”

“Oh, no! Sorry. We are telepathic. I began earlier than most, so I ‘sent’ pictures instead of words.”

He shakes his head as if to clear it. “I really have _no_ frame of reference for who you are. There’s so much more I want to ask you, but I don’t think I can process anything else right now.”

“That’s alright. It’s time we grab the few things you need and some groceries and head back. We can talk more later.”

With that you both toss down the last of your coffees and head out.

 

 


	9. Avenger's Tower

After you returned to the Sanctum Wong offered to give Dr. McCoy an introductory tour. You were pleased to see Stephen join them. They all seemed much more relaxed when they returned to the kitchen for dinner. After dinner Len insisted on helping you clean up, countering your protests by insisting that he needed to do something that felt normal. Afterward you decided to retire and get an early start in the morning.

 

Bright and early you knock at Len’s door. He answers, already dressed.

“I thought I’d help you find the way to the kitchen for breakfast.”

“Good idea. Thanks.”

You put on some coffee and begin scrambling eggs. Stephen arrives next and starts making tea. He notices you are wearing your workout clothes. “What are your plans for this morning?”

“I texted Wanda and she’s free to spar with me. I thought I’d take Len to the Tower to watch. If Tony is around, maybe he would give him a tour.”

Dr. McCoy gets up to join you and fix his coffee.

“I know you would love to see Tony’s lab and the Medical wing. If today is no good, we’ll try to set up another time.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ve got no other plans.” He smiles and sits back down.

“I’ll call Tony for you and try to set it up.”, Stephen offers.

“That would be great! Thanks.” You give him a hug.

“Perhaps I will even join you later.”

 _This_ offer leaves you speechless. Stephen rarely leaves the Sanctum for social reasons. He is smiling at you and you smile back, studying his face. You decide that you either have to get as good at blocking as he is or find a way past his walls. “I’d love that.”, you finally manage.

Wong has come in and is sitting at the table talking to Len as if he were an old friend. As the men eat you fix yourself a small smoothie, not wanting to be too full before your workout.

 

Arriving at the tower, you make your way to the gym.

“What? No portal?”, Wanda remarks when she sees you.

“I thought it might be a good idea to let Dr. McCoy have a normal morning before hitting him with the magic.”, you answer as you hug her. “Wanda Maximoff, Dr. Leonard McCoy.”

“Pleased to meet you.”

Ooh, he’s laying on the Southern drawl. You’re just glad he didn’t add ‘Ma'am. As it is Wanda looks like she wants to eat him alive.

“The pleasure is all mine, Doctor.”, she replies, going heavy on her accent as well.

“Call me Len, please.”

“Alright. Len.”, drawing out the ‘Len’.

You shake your head and sigh. “Ready to spar, Wanda?”

“You bet. Is magic allowed?”

“Absolutely. That’s why I asked _you_.”

“In that case, you, Sir, will want to watch from up there.” She points to a glassed off observation area on the second floor. “Through that door and up the stairs.”

Len gives you a wink and makes his exit smiling. You hope he’s still smiling after you’re through.

“So where is everyone else?”, you ask Wanda as you both stretch and warm up.

“Steve and Bucky are on a mission. They aren’t due back for a couple of days. Natasha and Clint are also on a mission, but they should be back later. Tony and Bruce are most likely in the lab as always. Not sure about anybody else.” She lowers her voice and glances up at the window. “By the way, your boyfriend’s hot!”

“Grow up, Wanda. He’s not my boyfriend. We’re just friends.”

“So, he’s up for grabs?”

“What do you care? You’re with Vision, right?”

“Yes, but other inquiring minds might want to know…”

“Do you really want to mess with me like this before a fight?”

“Good point, girlfriend. Truce?”

“Truce. Ready?”  


You bow to each other and slowly begin to circle one another. That’s the last thing Dr. McCoy sees that he is able to make any sense of. He watches in awe as you both begin to defy gravity with your movements, propelling yourselves off of empty air as if it were solid walls, summoning weapons and shooting balls of energy at one another, throwing what must be invisible shields to deflect attacks. He is both mystified and entranced by the dance playing out below him, so much so that he isn’t aware that someone has moved up to stand beside him until a hand on his shoulder diverts his attention.

“Impressive, isn’t it?”, the man asks, gesturing to the display taking place on the floor below. Offering his hand he says, “Tony Stark. Resident genius and owner of this tower.”

“Dr. Leonard McCoy. Pleased to meet you.” They shake as Len processes the unusual introduction.

“Another doctor. M.D. or PhD?”

“Both, actually.”

“Hey, me too, bro. High five!”

Len’s hand moves instinctively to slap Tony’s before he can think, earning him a broad smile.

“Alright! Magic Man called and asked if I’d give you the tour. He said you’re not from around here?”

“That would be another in a string of massive understatements.”

“So, not Kansas, then?”

“Georgia, actually. But not in this place and time – or this earth.”

“Got it.”, Tony replies. Seeing the look on Len’s face he laughs. “Ha! You were expecting me to be phased by that? Doesn’t even make the top ten list of weirdness I’ve dealt with. And that’s just _this_ year. Welcome to my world, Doc, where bizarre is the new normal. Come on, let me show you some things that you might actually recognize.”

“What about them?”, Len asks, indicating the women below.

“From the looks of it, they’re just getting warmed up. Let them have their fun. Friday, tell Ms. Maximoff where we are when she asks.”

“Of course, boss.”

Before Len can ask, Tony answers. “My AI. I built her to run the tower. Does your earth have AIs?”

“You’re talking about artificial intelligence?”

“Ye-es.”

“No. Not yet. We have robots…"

“Apples and oranges, my friend.” He rubs his hands together gleefully. “Let’s start with my lab.”

On the way he asks, “So, how long have you known ‘Shu Lien’?”

“Who?”

“’Shu Lien’, ‘Golden Sparrow’… Not sure what I’m going to call her yet… the magical martial arts woman?”

“You mean Y/N?”

“Right, that’s her name. Yeah, her.”

“Not long, actually. What about you?”

“We haven’t officially been introduced yet. Stephen mentioned her a while ago, but she’s only been to the tower a few times recently to spar with Wanda. Ah, here we are.”

Dr. McCoy’s eyes wander over the huge space that is Tony’s lab/workshop. The first thing he notices is how clean it is. He could operate in here. His eyes fall on an Iron Man suit behind glass against a wall. “Is that one of your AIs?”

“Uh, no.”, Tony answers when he realizes what Len is referring to. “That’s one of my suits.”

Len looks at him. “You _wear_ that?”

“Yeah, dude. Nobody told you? I am Iron Man.”

“Iron Man?”, Len realizes he must sound idiotic, but he has no idea what Tony is talking about.

“You really _aren’t_ from here, are you? Iron Man? Avengers? Earth’s Mightiest Heroes? None of this rings any bells?”

“Sorry, no.”

“Okay, where exactly are you from?”

“Earth. But earth in another dimension, I’m told. And there it’s the 23rd century.”

“Whoa! Doc Brown! That’s going to be your nickname.”

“What?”

“Doc Brown? ‘Back To The Future’? Want to see _my_ DeLorean?” Seeing Len’s blank stare, “Okay. Never mind.”

“Wait a minute. Avengers… I read comics about the Hulk when I was a kid. Wasn’t he an Avenger?”

“Still is. Want to meet him?” Tony is beginning to enjoy this.

“ _Meet_ him? He’s a comic book character.”

“Maybe in _your_ world. In ours he’s very real and very much alive. As a matter of fact, Dr. Banner and I are Science Bros. He has his own lab in the tower.”

Len sits down in the nearest chair with a thud, trying to make sense of what he’s hearing. Suddenly his face lights up as his inner eight-year old comes out. “What about Superman? Does he live on your earth? Or Batman? Oh! What about Wonder Woman! I’d love to meet her…”

“Seriously? And you never heard of Iron Man?”, Tony mutters to himself. “Sorry to disappoint, Doc. They exist in a completely different dimension that I, for one, am not interested in checking out.”

“Oh. Right. Okay.”, but he makes a mental note to talk to you about _that_ earth later.

 

You and Wanda eventually exhaust yourselves and decide to call it a draw. Sitting on the floor, laughing and catching your breath, you notice that Len is no longer at the observation window.

“Huh. I wonder how long he’s been gone?”, you muse aloud.

“Mr. Stark took Dr. McCoy to his lab about an hour ago.” Friday answers.

“Thanks, Friday.”, Wanda says. “Shall we join them now or shower first?”

“I’d love a shower, but I didn’t bring a change of clothes.”

“I’m sure we can find something for you.”

  
“Are they still in the lab, Friday?”, Wanda asks after you’ve both cleaned up and changed.

“No, Ms. Maximoff. Mr. Stark and Dr. McCoy are now in the Medical Wing.

“Thanks again, Friday.”

You arrive at the Medical Wing to find not only Tony and Len, but also Stephen.

“Stephen! How long have you been here?”

“Only a few minutes. Did you and Wanda have a good session?”

“The best! I haven’t let loose like that in ages.”

You’re interrupted by a commotion in the hallway. Natasha and a nurse burst through the doors. The nurse is pushing a bleeding and unconscious Clint on a gurney. Things start happening fast.

Tony rushes over. “Whoa! What the hell happened to Legolas?”

“We thought we had everyone rounded up when some loose cannon managed to detonate one of his arrows. Almost blew his arm off. Is Helen here? I think we need the Cradle again.”

Everyone surrounds the moving gurney. Clint has massive damage to the left side of his back, shoulder and arm. You blanch at the extent of his injuries and fight the urge to pass out.

“We’re in luck.”, Tony says. “This way.”

You are all following him when Dr. McCoy says, “Wait. Y/N, you can heal him, right?”

Everyone looks at him, then at you.

“She saved my life.”, he continues. “I was shot and would have died.”

“Is that true?”, Natasha asks. “You can heal? Then, do something!” She is glaring at you accusingly.

You feel sick. The room starts to spin. You panic. Stephen is saying something, but you can’t understand the words. You turn and bolt from the room.  


 


	10. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. Thanks for following this story :)  
> It means a lot.  
> Thanks also to all those who left kudos. Please feel free to leave comments as well.

Just an update...  
Ramping up to go to GenCon in Indianapolis in couple of weeks. Anyone else planning to be there?  
I'll try to post new material by the end of August.  
Thanks so much for your patience :)


	11. New York

Rounding the corner, you open a portal to the top of your favorite building. It isn’t the tallest in New York, but it has a flat roof that allows you to sit and meditate while affording you an amazing view. Not that the view is on your radar right now.

What the hell was that about, you wonder. After everything you’ve seen, everything you’ve done, what made you freeze and panic like that? Okay, being ‘outed’ so abruptly was a shock, but it isn’t like you’ve been hiding anything. You’ve haven’t known you had this ability for long. You still aren’t entirely sure what you can do or how doing it affects you. Since Dr. McCoy you’ve only attempted healing a few times and only on minor injuries.

Still, bolting like that feels so immature and childish. You’re _not_ a child anymore, even though right now you feel like one. Meditation, that’s what you need. But that proves elusive. Your mind and heart are in too much turmoil. You just sit, watching the thoughts and feeling tumble around your head as if they were in a blender, not even trying to make sense of them. Just waiting to see how long it takes them to stop – or at least slow down. 

 

After some time Stephen appears on the roof and sits down beside you.

“How did you know where I was?”, you ask softly without turning around.

“Are you really asking me that? I knew where you were from the moment you left the tower. You needed time alone. Now I sense you need answers.”

He’s right. “How is Clint?” 

“He’s in the Cradle. He’s going to be fine. How are you?”

You turn to look at him, unable to answer.

“Come here.” He puts an arm around you and draws you close. It feels so good, but you don’t deserve it. You pull away.

“Stephen, what’s _wrong_ with me?”

He locks eyes with you and holds your gaze so that you can’t miss the sincerity in what he says. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Listen to me, it was wrong of Dr. McCoy to call you out like that. I explained to everyone that your healing ability was something you had only recently discovered and you were still figuring it out. Mr. Barton is getting the care he needs and he will be good as new in no time. Perhaps even better than new.”

“Are you sure?”

“Darling, I am a doctor, remember. That Cradle of Dr. Cho’s is an amazing piece of work. I only hope Dr. McCoy wasn’t feeling too bad about you to appreciate her explanation of it.”

Suddenly the words start pouring out. “I don’t know what I want anymore, Stephen. Part of me wishes I had never left the Sanctum – not visited other earths, not gone to the tower… Why couldn’t I be content with the life I had with you and Wong? I thought I could make friends, but it’s only been a couple of months and I’ve already ruined everything. I want to go back to the way things were and just let everybody forget I exist.”

He turns his head and tries to hide a smile.

“Are you _laughing_ at me?”

“No! Sorry. Well, maybe. Would you like a little cheese with that whine?”

“What?!”

“Y/N, you are a warrior, not a whiner. Listen to yourself. I know you really don’t mean any of that. And even if you did, it isn’t who you are. Besides, I don’t know what you think you’ve ruined. Your friends, your _new_ friends, are not upset or angry. They are all concerned about you.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because once everything settled down they all said as much. They want you to come back so they can tell you themselves.”

“As much as I just want to go back to the Sanctum and hide, I suppose that would be the _mature_ thing to do.”

“That’s my girl.”

“Stephen, why are you so good to me? Why do you care so much?”

He takes a minute before speaking. “You deserve a better answer to that question than we have time for right now. Just know that I do. Are you ready to go back? Stark has invited us to dinner, although good luck getting Dr. McCoy away from Dr. Cho. When I left they were so deep in discussion about comparative medical technology I think they forgot the rest of us were even there. I must admit, the man is quite brilliant. I enjoy watching him take Stark down a peg without even realizing he’s doing it.”

“Well, science _is_ his comfort zone. He needs to know the how and the why. I can’t give him that with what we do.”

“Considering all the new ideas he’s been confronted with in such a short time, I must say he’s handling himself admirably well.”

“Thank you for saying that, Stephen.”

“By the way, It might interest you to learn that Stark has given you a nickname.”

“What? Why?

“It’s something he does. His way of welcoming people into his inner circle, I think.”

“What is it?”

“I don’t remember. I believe it’s a character in a movie – from the reaction of the others, it must be a compliment.”

“What a strange man.”

“No, darling, that would be me.”

And for the first time in a while, you laugh.

 

 


End file.
